


Escort Me [Podfic]

by sobieru



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [Podfics] [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Businessman!Victor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Escort!Yuuri, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Humor, M/M, Mostly Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Multiple Sex Positions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: On a 'business' trip to Tokyo, Victor picks up a captivating escort...Yuuri’s broken exhales and mewls fogged up the glass, body racked with the pleasure of Victor’s thrusts and strength, with how hard and how filling he was, with the rush of being taken against the penthouse windows, his partner still almost fully clothed while he was completely naked, on display for the entirety of the lit up city sprawled out before them.





	Escort Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escort Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443225) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jNBije3Et6yX4z2Pq2jD3sXKmUyhecEN/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/escortme)

| 

Cover art by me  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
